Temukan Aku
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Hinata hanyalah seorang perempuan yang selalu dilupakan.


Tittle: Temukan aku

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan fanfic ini milik ZPBellani. Lirik lagu ini bukan milik ZPBellani, ada yang tahu punya siapa?

Summary: Hinata hanyalah seorang perempuan yang selalu dilupakan.

Note: Gaze dan OOC.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_Be it depressing news_

_Be it rumors that which I don't wish to hear_

_Covering my ears and pretending not to know anything_

_Yet it overflowed from that little gap drenching my heart_

.

.

"Percuma," kata siswa berkacamata bernama Shino Aburame ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata di koridor.

"Ma-maaf? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku mengenalnya. Percuma kau melakukannya. Hanya untuk dilupakan."

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_Surely somewhere out there in the world_

_[Hopely that you could find me soon]_

_Just like me from long ago_

_[Hoping that you could quickly find me]_

_As I fight back my tears_

_As I get lost in reality_

_I'm searching for the next door_

_Find me_

.

.

-flash back-

Seorang perempuan berambut biru menangis di bawah meja. Matanya yang hampir tak berwarna sudah sangat merah dan sembab. Ia sudah hampir setengah hari disana tapi, tak ada yang mencarinya padahal mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

Air mata terus mengalir di pipi putihnya sampai kakak laki-lakinya datang dan mengajaknya pulang. "Ha-hanya kakak yang.. yang mempe-pedulikan a-aku~" isak perempuan kecil itu. Ya, namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_Hard work is always not easily seen_

_Loneliness is begging for love_

_Listening attentively to the love song_

_Alone in corner of the room, my heart quivering_

_The place shown on television_

_[The blue skies were beautiful]_

_Should be somewhere out there_

_[Hoping that you could quickly find me]_

.

.

Nama besar keluarga tidaklah banyak membantu dalam kehidupan. Itulah yang diketahui seorang Hinata. Klannya adalah klan besar yang dihormati di kalangan para pengusaha Jepang. Hyuuga Corp. adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai sektor tekhnologi, khususnya tekhnologi canggih masa kini. Perusahaan tersebut memeproduksi handphone, laptop, dan sebagainya yang telah berhasil menembus pasar internasional mengalahkan perusahaan bernama besar lainnya, seperti: Ap**e dan Bl*ckb*rry. Namun, nama besar tak mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya sekalipun ia pewaris sah perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Ia tetap diacuhkan walaupun sudah berusaha keras.

-flash back: end-

Hinata memasuki perpustakaan sekolahnya, Tokyo Gakuen. Sepi. Sangat sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ada ratusan buku yang berdiri tegap memandangi kehadirannya.

Ada suara. Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Dengan penasaran, ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara. "Tv?" ucapnya bingung. Ya, benar. Suara dari tv yang berada di pojok ruangan yang masih menyala dan lupa dimatikan.

Televisi 100 inchi itu menayangkan tentang suatu tempat yang sangat indah dengan beratapkan langit biru yang sangat indah. Suatu tempat di luar sana. Suatu tempat yang takkan dapat terjangkau oleh Hinata.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_As I fight back my tears_

_As I get lost in reality_

_I'm searching for the next door_

_Find me_

.

.

Hinata mematikan televisi tersebut dan memandangi awan yang bermain di langit. 'Apa benar yang dikatakan Shino tadi?' batin hinata gelisah. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau menangis setidaknya di tempat ini. 'Aku sudah biasa sendirian tapi, apakah orang itu juga...'

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_As I becoming at a total lost of what to do_

_I'm shouting a loud, "I HOPE YOU'LL FIND ME."_

_Even at this point of time it remains same_

_Surely somewhere out there in the world_

_[Hopely that you could find me soon]_

_Just like me from long ago_

_[Hoping that you could quickly find me]_

.

.

Jam dinding berbahan kayu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 p.m., waktu sudah terlewat begitu cepat sejak bel pulang sekolah dideringkan. Tapi.. Hinata masih disana. Sendirian, tanpa teman, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia terus menerus teringat masa lalunya, saat-saat ia diacuhkan dan dianggap tak ada oleh banyak orang.

'AKU BERHARAP KAMU BERBEDA DARI MEREKA! AKU HARAP KAMU AKAN MENEMUKANKU DISINI!' pekik Hinata dalam hati.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

.

_As I fight back my tears_

_As I get lost in reality_

_I'm searching for the next door_

_Find me_

.

.

10 menit telah berlalu dengan cepat..

'Percuma~' batin Hinata kecewa. Ternyata Shino benar, dirinya hanya akan dilupakan.

"HINATA!"

Hinata menoleh. Matanya membesar karena kaget. 'I-ia ada disini.'

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kamu kemana aja, sih?" seru siswa berambut pirang jabrik itu. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Hinata menunduk dalam. "Ma-maaf~ A-aku.."

"-Aku khawatir sekali padamu!" sela siswa tadi langsung menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Sangat cemas.

"Kha-khawatir?"

Siswa bermata biru langit tadi meraih tangan Hinata. "Ayo, kuantar kamu pulang."

"Na-naruto.."

"Aku tak mau diceramahi papamu kalo nggak nganterin kamu pulang jam segini."

"Na-Naruto, ti-tidak perlu."

Siswa yang dipanggil 'Naruto' tersenyum. Ia menggandeng Hinata keluar perpustakaan. "Sudah jadi tugasku untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat."

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga..

Kamar Hinata..

Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya terus menari-nari diatas buku hariannya. Bergerak dinamis menuliskan kata-kata mengenai hidupnya hari ini. 'Ia berbeda dengan yang lain. Shino salah tentang hal ini. Tahukah kamu? Ia menyadari keberadaanku. Mau mencariku. Sudah ada seseorang yang menyadari kehadiranku. Dan dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Ya, kamu benar, dia tunanganku.'

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

-SELESAI-

Berakhir dengan gazenya dan wah! Hinata amat sangat OOC sekali luar biasa. XD Ternyata gaya menulis gue nggak berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Ada yang sudah tahu lirik lagu di songfict diatas?

Judul: Find Me

Penyanyi: YUI

Album: I Loved Yesterday (2008)

Tracks: #3

Genre: Jpop

Liriknya 'kan memakai Nihon-go jadi kuganti English. Perlukah ZPBellani terjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia? Thanks for reading ZPBellani's fanfict.

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Juu-gatsu-Yoka©-


End file.
